Ajeel Ramal
Summary Ajeel Ramal (アジィール・ラムル Ajīru Ramuru) is a member of the Spriggan 12 and part of the Alvarez Empire under the command of Emperor Spriggan. Ajeel is a very informal young man, not bothering to address those of higher positions with a respectful tone or its preferred, accompanying language; he also appears to be quite battle-happy, as at the mere mention of a war taking place between Ishgar and Alvarez, he became extremely giddy. Ajeel is also extremely condescending and antagonistic, best evidenced when he interrupted Makarov's rescue operation and then proceeded to tease him about his year-long stay in the Alvarez Empire before threatening to kill him; another example is him taking pride in having killed many Mages and using his superior power to torment his foes. Additionally, befitting his title as the Desert King, he has an affinity with sand and, as such, finds it to be quite amazing and useful, taking pride in his ability to understand what it tells him. Ajeel has a habit of saying the word "sweet" in regard to things that surprise him, most of which, if not all, have to do with being surprised at things related to battle or the strengths of others. Ajeel has also exhibited a degree of sadism, as he stated during his chasing of Makarov and those that came to rescue him that seeing their pained faces "made his day" Powers and stats [[Character Tiering|'Tier']]: At least 7-B Name: Ajeel Ramal Gender: Male Origin: Fairy Tail Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Mage Powers and abilities: Magic, Sand Manipulation, Golem creating and controling, Shapeshifting (into sand), Superhuman Speed, Strenght, Durabilty and Ednurance, Intangibility, Extreme Dehydration, inside of sand world enemies are slower while Azeal is faster [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]: At least City level (casually damaged Erza, Natsu, Makarov, Mest, Happy, Lucy, Gray, Carla and Wendy at the same time. More or less equal to Brandish and Wahl) [[Speed|'Speed']]:' Hypersonic+' (He is capable of moving as fast as a magical vehicle used by Hypersonic+ mages that must be faster than their natural speed. As well as comparing to other Spriggan members like Dimaria Yesta) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: '''At least '''Class TJ (blocked a blast from Jupiter with one hand casually) Durability: At least City Level '(Withstood an attack from Ice-Demon Slayer Gray) 'Stamina: Unknown Range: At least tenths of kilometers Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average but skilled in magic and combat Weaknesses: '''His sand body can be wounded by Water Magic and his sand can be blown away by Wind Magic. He is very overconfident during fights. '''Notable Techniques: * Sand Magic (砂の魔法 Suna no Mahō): Ajeel is a very adept user of Sand Magic, both offensively and defensively: so much so that he has been given the epithet "Desert King." He can mold sand into various shapes similar to Dynamic Ice-Make, and can even turn into sand himself. He seems to have a special connection with sand; as he was able to determine Makarov and his comrades' location by simply "asking" the land. He also seems to be capable of turning objects into sand, as he was able to turn the swords thrown at him by Erza into sand when they struck him. In addition, Ajeel can utilize this Magic to suck the moisture from ones body dry, draining the victim's energy in the process. # Sand Golem: Using his Magic, Ajeel can create a giant golem out of sandstone, which can be used for travel, and was fast enough to catch up to a Magic Vehicle being powered by a Mage of Erza Scarlet's caliber. # Sand Monsters: By waving his hand in a swift upward direction, Ajeel can create Pterodactyl and Wyvern-like structures out of sand to attack his enemies. # Ant Lion Pit (蟻地獄 Arijigoku): Ajeel can create an enormous quick sand pit that can completely engulf his enemies. According to him, he has swallowed entire towns whole with the technique, and prior to his battle with the Fairy Tail Mages, no one had been able to escape the spell. # Sands of Death '(死の砂 ''Shi no Suna): Ajeel can create an enormous wave of sand that can completely engulf his enemies. According to him, when hit by this spell, the opponents body is dried out from the inside and mummified. # '''Sand Body: Ajeel is capable of turning himself into sand and is able to hide within it. # Sand World (サンドワールド Sando Wārudo): Ajeel is capable of creating a massive sandstorm, large enough to surround an entire town the size of Magnolia, forcing everyone inside it to rely on limited movement and field of vision. In addition, Ajeel himself is able to move freely and very efficiently in the sandstorm, seemingly blending in with the sand, allowing them to attack a target from any location. # Ramel Sayf (砂の剣, ラムル・セイフ, Ramuru Seifu): Ajeel, after first leaping into mid-air, can envelope himself in a whirl of sand, before then starting to rain down bullets of sands at his target. # Ramel Fas (砂の斧, ラムル・ファアス, Ramuru Fāsu): Ajeel can create a double-bladed ax made of sand which is supposed to be sharp and strong enough to decapitate a target. Others Notable Victories: Magellan (One Piece) - Magellan Profile Jinbe (One Piece) - Jinbe Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sand Users Category:Villain Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Summoners Category:Tier 7 Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Fairy Tail Category:Shapeshifters Category:Magic Users